Sonar may be used to perform a number of functions important to travel over or through water, such as to perform bathymetry, detect underwater hazards, find fish, and/or otherwise assist in navigation by producing data and/or imagery of a water column beneath a watercraft. Conventional sonar systems often include one or two independently operated sonar transducers with their own user interfaces arranged to produce traditionally recognizable sonar imagery.
Typical user interfaces for such systems are often very complex and non-intuitive to set up and operate and therefore can be difficult and time consuming to use in a conventional manner. Moreover, setup and operation of systems with multiple sonar transducers is often further complicated when the multiple sonar transducers are meant to be used substantially at the same time. For example, multiple sonar transducers coupled to the same mobile structure can be used to provide enhanced sonar imagery (e.g., increased breadth of coverage, increased image detail, and/or other types of sonar imagery enhancements) in relation to the mobile structure. Changing configurations of such systems while operating can require substantial down time while the new configuration is implemented, and the down time can result in lost productivity and/or decreased safety. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology to provide intuitive sonar system user interfaces, particularly in the context of setup and configuration of sonar systems with multiple sonar transducers and/or configurations and providing relatively high quality enhanced sonar data and/or imagery in relation to a mobile structure.